Evelynn Railway
The Evelynn Railway is a railway on the Isle of Sael. It was first built in 1979 and finished in 1983. In 2001, the railway faced a downhill spiral of bad luck which caused the railway to shut down. In 2018, the railway was reopened by Sir Lowham Hatt and is currently in service. Lines * The Main Line * Cramfell Line (Bryan's Branch Line) * Evelynn Tramway (Never Finished) * Liverden Branch Line (Under Restoration) * Tinedale Coal Company Line (Closed) Timeline (WIP) 1978 * Melody (Evelynn) is purchased by the 1st controller. * Melody is delivered by Lorry to the city of Evelynn on the Island of Sael. 1979 * Evelynn Station is complete and Melody changes her name to Evelynn. * The line extends to Liverden where the biggest yard on the railway is built along with the sheds and station. 1980 * The Evelynn Railway is opened to the public. * The manager of the ER establishes a contract with Desmond Coal Industries and LPG Gas for fuel for locomotives. * Clarke is purchased to help mend the line and extend it towards Cramfell. * A Branch Line for Liverden is completed. 1982 * Cramfell Station is Opened. * Cramfell Docks is Opened 1985 * Bryan is brought in from Brazil to the Evelynn Railway. * A Tramway from Evelynn to Tinedale is beginning construction. 1987 * Tinedale Station is Opened. * The construction for the Evelynn Tramway is cancelled due to the new line from Evelynn to Tinedale. * Edwin Rutherford discovers coal in the hills of Tinedale * Tinedale Coal Company is establish. * Edwin Rutherford makes a contract with The ER to have the engines run on Tinedale Coal and to help construct the line and the coal company * The controller of the ER ends the contract with DCI due to the success of TCC * An Austerity is purchased from the NCB as the TCC’s Private Industrial Engine 1989 * Edd is purchased for the Evelynn Railway. * Construction Vehicles are brought in from Thneedville 1990 * The manager of the ER decides to cancel all connection and partnership with Thneedville and Arlenville due to recent events. 1993 * An explosion is heard in Tinedale Valley and the TCC is completely destroyed by a landslide, resulting in the death of 31 miners, 69 workmen, Edwin Rutherford and the austerity that worked there. 1998 * The Liverden Branch Line is closed due to less passengers. 1999 * Evelynn is reported missing but due to the railway’s downfall there was no point to find her. * The Evelynn Railway gets a letter from the Railway Board saying it must close down due to losing goods contracts and having buses take over passenger duties. * The remaining 3 engines are boarded up in Liverden sheds 2017 * Sir Lowham Hatt and a group of railway experts discover the Evelynn Railway and plan to restore it. * Clarke, Edd, and Bryan are hauled out of Liverden Sheds and sent to Cardgate Works on Thneedville to be mended and restored to working condition. * The rails at Liverden are ripped up and replaced with new and fresh rails and sleepers. * The rails to Cramfell Station and Docks are ripped up and restored. January 2018 * The Evelynn Railway reopens after 18 years of being closed. * Sir Lowham Hatt becomes the controller of the Evelynn Railway. * The ER allows a partnership with Thneedville and Arlenville. * Sir Lowham purchases new rolling stock. * The rails to Tinedale are ripped up and restored. March 2018 * Sir Lowham purchases a pannier tank from a heritage railway * Swindon arrives and replaces Evelynn (who everyone forgot about) as the number 1. April 2018 * Swindon causes a few mess ups. * Sir Lowham sells some coaches off. July 2018 * Swindon causes “The Catastrophe of July 18” * Swindon is demoted to the number 5. November 2018 * Godred is discovered by Billy and is sent to Cardgate works to be restored. * Sir Lowham notices Cardgate Works is selling a standard gauge mountain engine and buys hm on the spot for £200. December 2018 * Godred’s restoration is complete on New Years Eve and Madge drives him to his new home. January 2019 * Godred arrives at the Evelynn Railway. * Tinedale Station is restored. * Ricardo is purchased and arrives to assist in passenger services. * A Mail Van is destroyed. * Henley arrives and accidentally kills Swindon * Rodney is built at the works. * Two Unknown Engines go missing. * Evelynn is Rediscovered and restored. * Bryan’s square funnel is destroyed so he gets a new one. February 2019 * Yong Bao, Raul, Axel and Jennifer arrive to the Evelynn Railway. * Jennifer saves Evelynn and Rodney from a rockslide. * Jennifer and Henley develop feelings for one another. * Skylar, Zephie, and Cormac arrive to the Evelynn Railway from Chuggington. * Edwin is discovered to be alive at the Tinedale Coal Mines. March 2019 * Arlenville Engines come over to the Evelynn Railway to help assist in restoring Evelynn Station. * Gine arrives to the Evelynn Railway (late by 2 months). * Evelynn Station is restored. * The Liverden Branch Line is discovered and gets restored. * Gine and Ricardo have a crash which was a sabotage by Godred. * Godred is sent away in disgrace. * Gine is promoted to the number one of the Evelynn Railway. * Edd commits Suicide at Jay’s Peak. * A Caboose is destroyed. * Liverden Sheds blow up. * Liverden Station is destroyed * Gine (Clone Godred) is removed from the railway. * Smudger, Bertram, Culdee, and Ladas arrive to the Evelynn Railway. * Edwin, Smudger, Bertram, Culdee, and Ladas are restored. * A Funeral for Edd is held at Liverden. * The Engine roster 1-3 & 5-10 get updated to a better look. Staff (WIP) Active staff * Sir Lowham Hatt (Controller) Formor staff * ? Active Rail Staff * ? Formor Rail Staff * ? Machines, Rolling stock etc Twisted Team Engines * Godred * Clarke * Bryan * Culdee * Rodney * Evelynn * Henley * Jennifer * Edwin * Ricardo * Ladas * Bertram * Smudger Construction Crew Machines * Muck * Gripper * Grabber * Skip * Madge Other Machines * Cormac * Zephie * Skylar * Raul * Axel * Yong Bao (On Holiday) Category:Railways